


I'm So Heavy

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [37]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Everyone is drunk except Rowan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “No! I’m going to hurt you. I’m too heavy!”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 29





	I'm So Heavy

“Alright, everyone out,” Rowan said to the occupants of his car. 

He had been designated driver for tonight’s activities and his passengers were all well and truly wasted. Aedion managed to get himself out without much fuss and went to the passenger back door to get Lysandra out. They did quite well, considering, and were soon making their way to the front door of the little townhouse Lysandra and Aelin shared. That left him to deal with his own girlfriend who was currently sprawled out on the back seat. Rowan held in his amusement as he undid his seatbelt and turned to look at her.

“You doing okay there, Fireheart?” He asked.

“I can’t move,” she said looking at the roof of the car. “I’m so heavy I can’t even move.”

Rowan chuckled before saying, “Okay, I’m coming.” He got out of the car and opened the back door, one of Aelin’s legs falling out. Manoeuvring her was a bit difficult. “I need just a little help here.”

Aelin didn’t move, all she said was, “I can’t move.”

Rowan tried not to get exasperated, tried to focus on the fact that this was all fairly amusing as he lent into the back seat again and managed to pull her into a sitting position and then bundled her into his arms. He kicked the door closed with his foot and started walking.

“No! Ro, I’m going to hurt you. I’m too heavy!” Aelin said, distressed as she tried to push him away. 

Rowan tried not to laugh, he really did, but his voice shook a little as he said, “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”

“Are you sure?” Aelin asked, her eyes wide and worried.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Rowan assured her.

Aelin settled into his arms, letting out a contented sigh. “I like it when you call me love,” she said and then put her hand on her chest. “It makes me all warm in here.”

“I’ll have to do it more often then,” Rowan said with a soft smile on his face.

Rowan pushed the door open with his shoulder, luckily one of the other two drunkards had left it open. He kicked that door closed too, he would come back and lock it once he had put Aelin to bed. The walk up the stairs was fairly slow and by the top Aelin was practically asleep in his arms. When he got to her bedroom he laid her down on her bed and took off her shoes and jeans, leaving her tshirt on for her to sleep in. Then Rowan kissed her forehead and she almost purred.

“Goodnight, love,” he said quietly and she gave him a dopey, utterly drunk smile.

“I love you, Buzzard.”


End file.
